Die Krisenkonferenz 2
by M9
Summary: Fortsetzung zur ersten Krisenkonferenz, diesmal mit Charakteren aus: Buffy , Herr der Ringe, Highlander, Mission Erde, Nick Knight-Der Vampircop, Stargate, Star Trek Voyager und Xena.


DISCLAIMER: Ja, ja, niemand gehört mir, alle gehören ihren Erfindern, und zwar denen von: Buffy, Herr der Ringe, Highlander, Mission Erde, Nick Knight-Der Vampircop, Stargate, Star Trek Voyager und Xena. Die Autorenwelt gehört allerdings uns Autoren, da ham die Herren und Damen der Sender nix zu sagen...;)

BEMERKUNG: Himmel...Ich habe es wirklich getan!!! Nach einiger Drängelei kommt also eine Fortsetzung zum Chaos hoch drei...*lol* Ok, ich war schließlich selbst neugierig, was passiert, wenn man mal ein paar der ‚Guten' mit ein paar der ‚Bösen' zusammensteckt. Im ersten Teil war ja eigentlich nur die gemäßigte Fraktion vertreten. ;-)

Danke wieder an Kati, die so nett war mir eine Unmenge Kommas da reinzuhauen oder auch wegzustreichen und mir auch im Kampf gegen die Rechtschreibung beigestanden hat. ;-) Alles was nun nicht nach den Regeln ist, war beabsichtigt und ich nehme es auf meine Kappe. (Hach, ist das ein Gefühl, wenn man sich nicht an den Duden zu halten braucht... *lol*)

Ansonsten allen ein vergnügliches lesen. Kommentare nehme ich von jedem gerne in Empfang. 

**Die Krisenkonferenz 2**

****

Giles putzt seine Brille und versucht dabei tunlichst zu vermeiden, auf Anyas Geplapper zu hören. Gerade regt sich seine Geschäftspartnerin darüber auf, daß sie beide schon seit 15 Minuten sinnlos in diesem weißen Raum, an diesem großen Tisch herumsitzen. Da ist ein knarrendes Geräusch zu hören, auf das die Ex-Dämonin sofort reagiert. „Giles, es kommt jemand, es kommt jemand..." dabei faßt sie den Wächter an der Schulter und schüttelt ihn kräftig.

Giles verdreht die Augen gen Decke, sieht dann aber doch nach, wer den Raum betritt.

Zu seiner Überraschung kommen gleich zwei Personen auf einmal, die sich, nachdem sie einander erblickt haben, sofort freudig umarmen.

Der Dunkelhaarige mit der großen Nase meint lachend „Hallo alter Mann."

Diese Begrüßung beantwortet der Andere – er hat lange blonde Haare und spitze Ohren – nur mit den Worten „Gleichfalls alter Mann." Dabei umspielt ein anmutiges Lächeln seine Lippen.

Der Langnasige mustert daraufhin die Aufmachung seines Bekannten und fragt nach einem Blick auf die grün-rote Hose aus Seidenstoff „Sag mal Legolas, wollte dir deine Autorin kein anderes Beinkleid geben?"

Der Elb seufzt. „Sie meinte, es würde mir so wunderbar stehen, daß eine andere Hose nur meine gute Figur verschandeln würde."

„Da kann ich ihr nur recht geben." seufzt Anya, als sie zusieht, wie der Seidenstoff die Beinmuskulatur des Elben umspielt. „Aber ihre Shorts und das Wolfs-T-Shirt sind auch ganz niedlich." wendet sie sich dann an den Dunkelhaarigen.

Legolas fängt an zu lachen und klopft dem gequält an sich heruntersehenden Freund auf die Schulter. „Da hat sie ganz recht Methos...niedlich..." betont er Anyas Aussage und versucht sein Kichern hinter der hohlen Hand zu verbergen, als er den schmollenden Blick des alten Mannes sieht.

Methos errötet bei dem bewundernden Gesichtsausdruck der Ex-Dämonin und versucht sich herauszureden: „Was kann ich denn dafür, daß sich meine Autorin einen waschechten Wolf hält und ich mit diesem regelmäßig um meine Kleidung kämpfen muß???"

Zu seiner Erleichterung werden sie durch die Ankunft einer neuen Konferenzteilnehmerin abgelenkt.

Eine Frau mit blonden Haaren, kurzem grünen Top und kurzem Wickelrock betritt den Raum. Sie ist mit einem Stock, der mit Federn geschmückt ist, bewaffnet.

„Gabriele!!!" wird sie von den beiden unsterblichen Wesen begrüßt.

Nach einer herzlichen Umarmung fangen die beiden Männer an sie auszufragen.

„Wie geht's meinem Original?" möchte Methos wissen.

„Und den Anderen eurer Armee?" schließt sich der Elb an.

Gabriele erfreut die beiden Fragenden mit guten Nachrichten. „Allen Menschen, Göttern, Untoten und sonstigen Mitgliedern unserer Truppe geht es gut. Nach der Installation der Goa'uld-Schilde, die unsere Autorin von deiner..." dabei sieht sie Legolas an „...bekommen hat, haben wir fast nichts mehr zu tun. Die Vampire nutzen dies natürlich gnadenlos aus, um ihr auf der Nase herumzutanzen."

„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen." meint Methos, einen Lachanfall bekommend.

Da ertönt eine Stimme hinter ihm. „Was kannst du dir denn gut vorstellen mein Bruder?"

Der alte Mann schießt herum. Beim Anblick der Person, aus deren Munde die Frage stammt, schreit er entsetzt auf „KRONOS?!?!?!?!" springt wie ein aufgescheuchtes Kaninchen durch die Gegend und versteckt sich schließlich schnell hinter seinem elbischen Freund.

Tiefes, grollendes Lachen kommt aus dem Mund des Unsterblichen mit der Narbe über dem Gesicht, als er sieht, wie sein früherer Waffenbruder vorsichtig um die Schulter von Legolas schielt.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns mal alle setzen!" schlägt da ein weiterer Neuankömmling vor.

Die Vierergruppe sieht sich um. In der ganzen Freude – oder auch im Schrecken – sich wiederzusehen, haben sie nicht bemerkt, daß sich inzwischen auch ein - leichte Anzeichen von Kahlköpfigkeit zeigender – Untoter und ein grimmig blickender Taelon zu ihrer illustren Runde gesellt haben. Die beiden haben sich auch schon einen Platz neben Anya gesucht.

„Hallo Nicolas..." grinst der nun neben der Ex-Dämonin sitzende Untote den Mann an, welcher die Gruppe auf die Ankömmlinge aufmerksam gemacht hat. Dieser sieht ihn nur verächtlich an und würgt ein begrüßendes „LaCroix." heraus.

Giles, der bisher nur das Geschehen beobachtet hat, mischt sich nun ebenfalls in die Unterhaltungen ein „Vielleicht suchen sie sich auch alle einen Platz." und deutet auf die vielen freien Stühle.

Kronos setzt diese Aufforderung sogleich in die Tat um und läßt sich direkt neben den Wächter fallen.

Bis dieser es sich gemütlich gemacht hat, wartet - der immer noch hinter Legolas stehende - Methos. Dann schiebt er den Elb auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des runden Tisches und dirigiert ihn auf einen der Stühle. Gleich daneben läßt er sich selbst nieder. So ist er am weitesten wie irgend möglich von seinem früheren Anführer entfernt. Gabrielle entschließt sich spontan den leeren Platz zwischen ihren Bekannten und dem Anführer der Taelonsynode zu füllen. Nick verhält sich zu seinem Lehrmeister LaCroix so, wie Methos zu Kronos. Er setzt sich ihm genau gegenüber, obwohl damit ihm zu beiden Seiten noch Plätze frei sind.

Die Beiden links von ihm werden jedoch sogleich von zwei schwer atmenden Sternenflottenoffizieren gefüllt. Ihr Gesicht noch rot von der Anstrengung des Laufens, wendet sich die Frau mit den braunen schulterlangen Haaren an die Versammelten. „Entschuldigen Sie, wir hatten noch zu tun." Der indianisch wirkende Offizier neben ihr nickt nur bestätigend.

Da erscheint ein greller Lichtblitz.

Als die Anwesenden wieder sehen können, sitzt ein Mann zwischen den beiden Offizieren auf der Tischplatte und lächelt sie süffisant an. „Geben sie's zu Kathrin. Sie und Chakotay waren gerade mit einem intensiven Matratzentest beschäftigt."

Beide, sowohl Janeway, als auch ihre Nummer 1 laufen wieder rot an und ein zweistimmiges leicht genervt und anklagend klingendes „Q!" ertönt.

Bevor dieser nun mit seiner Nerverei fortfahren kann, taucht direkt hinter den beiden Sternenflottenoffizieren ein zweites Wesen in einem Lichtblitz auf.

„Mein Sohn, was machst du hier?" wird es erstaunt von Q begrüßt.

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen. Du hast mir versprochen sie heute in Ruhe zu lassen." antwortet dieser und verschränkt mit einem zurechtweisenden Gesichtsausdruck die Arme vor der Brust.

„Aber ich sage doch nur die Wahrheit." beschwert sich das ältere der beiden allmächtigen Wesen. „Sieh doch. Die Uniform des Indianers sitzt sogar falsch..." dabei zupft er an dessen Oberteil, welches nicht richtig in der Hose steckt und daher große, unschön aussehende Falten wirft.

„Vater!!!" ermahnt der Jüngere nun Q und tapst dabei genervt mit dem rechten Fuß auf den Boden.

„Schoooon guuuut." schmollt der Zurechtgewiesene und die beiden Qs verschwinden zusammen.

Erleichtert atmen der Captain und ihr erster Offizier auf, bis sie in die pikierten Gesichter der Anwesenden sehen. „Das ist doch nicht unsere Schuld..." verteidigt sich Kathrin.

„Genau." hilft ihr Chakotay. „Das sind nur diese Autoren."

„Ja, diese Autoren." ertönt eine neue Stimme hinter LaCroix.

Drei mit Armeekleidung und MPs ausgestattete Gestalten stehen vor einem bläulich wabernden, runden Gebilde, welches mit einem ‚Wup' verschwindet.

„Starker Auftritt." bemerkt der Vampir, der sich zu ihnen umgewendet hat. Dann dreht er sich wieder zum Tisch, da die Ankömmlinge im Laufschritt auf die letzten freien Plätze zustreben.

„Sam, Daniel!" befiehlt der Grauhaarige und zeigt auf die Stühle neben Nick und Kronos.

„Jawohl Colonel." bestätigen die beiden beim Platz nehmen. Der Anführer setzt sich in die Mitte.

Der mit Colonel Angesprochene sieht in die Gesichter der Anwesenden. Dann setzt er an „Genau diese Autoren sind ja das Hauptproblem unserer Konferenz."

„Genau das Mr. O'Neill war, wie mir berichtet wurde, schon das Thema einer anderen Konferenz, aber sie endete leider ergebnislos." erklärt Giles in seiner nasalen britischen Sprechweise.

„Davon wurde uns auch berichtet." bestätigt der Captain der Voyager. Dann wendet sie sich an Methos und Legolas. „Sie beide waren doch dabei, können Sie uns nicht etwas über den Verlauf und den Grund des Scheiterns dieser ersten Konferenz berichten?"

Legolas sieht Janeway offen an und meint geradeheraus „Wir gehörten nicht zu den Teilnehmern der früheren Versammlung." Methos rutscht dabei schon ein wenig tiefer in seinen Stuhl.

„Aber Harry hat doch..." fängt Chakotay an.

Da platzt Methos der Kragen. „Wir sind Klone!!!" preßt er laut und deutlich zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Damit alle es noch mal kapieren. Der hier..." dabei legt er seinen Arm um Legolas' Schulter „...und ich, uns gibt es nicht nur einmal, sondern es gibt mehrere von uns."

„Wieso das denn?" entfährt es dem ungläubigen Zo'or da. Vor Staunen fängt sogar seine Energiehülle an zu flimmern.

Methos grinst nur, streckt die Brust und breitet die Arme aus. „Na warum wohl. Können Sie etwa den umwerfenden Charme, den wir versprühen nicht erkennen???"

Diese Behauptung läßt nun dem Elben eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht schießen, während der Synodenführer nur ein hochnäsiges „PF." über diese Bemerkung verlauten läßt.

„Ja und wie viele von Ihnen gibt es nun?" will der immer neugierige Daniel da wissen.

Methos zuckt nur mit den Schultern und wendet sich an Gabriele. „Du sitzt doch direkt an der Quelle, da hast du ja den besten Überblick."

Also sehen alle erwartungsvoll zu Xenas Anhängsel, bis diese sich nach einigen Sekunden dazu entschließt zu antworten. „Ich persönlich weiß von 3 Klonen und natürlich dem Original..."

„Ha, gottseidank rennen nicht sooo viele von diesem mißratenen Kerl von Unsterblichem durch die Weltgeschichte..." wird sie von dem hämisch lachenden Kronos unterbrochen.

Gabriele wirft ihm einen strafenden Blick zu und nach Methos' verteidigendem Einwurf „Es gibt bestimmt mehr von mir als von dir!" fährt sie mit lauterer Stimmer fort, um auch bestimmt die Aufmerksamkeit aller zu besitzen. „Mr. Kronos. Ich habe bisher nur von den mir bekannten Klonen gesprochen. Es gibt bestimmt noch mehr und dann dürfen wir die vielen Methos-Musen nicht vergessen, die es gibt. Von Herrn Legolas existieren gewiß auch solche."

„NA DANN SOLLTEN WIR DIE DOCH GLEICH MAL REDUZIEREN." schreit Kronos da fies grinsend auf und zieht ein verstecktes Schwert unter seiner Panzerkleidung hervor. Damit bewaffnet, springt er auf den Tisch und will auf seinen alten Waffenbruder losgehen. Dieser sieht nur seinen wutentbrannten Gegner und springt nach Verstreichen der Schrecksekunde ebenfalls auf. Den Stuhl umwerfend sucht er das Weite.

„Wollten wir nicht eigentlich eine Konferenz abhalten, um unsere Probleme mit den Fanfiction-Autoren zu klären?" wirft da einer der anwesenden Untoten ein.

Die Ex-Dämonin sieht dies als Aufforderung und fängt an, draufloszuplappern. „Genau, die nehmen mir immer meinen Xander weg, um ihn zu anderen ins Bett zu stecken. Ich meine, ich habe ja nicht unbedingt etwas dagegen, wenn sie mich für Kuppelgeschichten verwenden. Aber mein Schatz, der..."

„ANYA." wird sie da durch einen kollektiven Ausruf unterbrochen.

„Wir haben momentan wichtigere Probleme als deinen ‚Schatz'" erklärt Giles ihr noch.

„Pf." stößt die somit grob Zurechtgewiesene nur aus, steht auf, streckt ihre Nase gen Himmel und verläßt mit den Worten „Wenn wir darüber nicht sprechen, habe ich Wichtigeres zu tun, als hier herumzusitzen. Im Laden ist jetzt Hauptumsatzzeit." den Raum.

Ihr Geschäftspartner sieht ihr nur kurz kopfschüttelnd nach. Ein kräftiger Windhauch, der von den beiden an ihm vorbeirennenden Unsterblichen verursacht wird, bringt ihn wieder auf seine größte Sorge zurück und der Vampir Nick bringt es schließlich auf den Punkt. „Vielleicht sollten wir die beiden Streithähne mal trennen?!?!"

Die meisten Anwesenden nicken, nur Zo'or und LaCroix sind anderer Meinung. Amüsiert sehen sie zu, wie Kronos den ältesten Unsterblichen zum x-ten Male um den Konferenztisch jagt und versucht ihn einzuholen. „Nicolas, du bist wieder viel zu sozial. Ich finde die Zwei witzig, da könnte ich Ewigkeiten zusehen." meint der Vampir schmunzelnd.

„Ja du..." faucht der Angesprochene und springt auf. Seine leuchtend gelben Augen und die verlängerten Eckzähne bringen seinen Vampirvater jedoch nur noch mehr zum lachen. „Ach Nicolas..." meint er nur herablassend.

Den Vampir bringt dies zur Weißglut. Bevor er allerdings irgendwelchen Schaden verursachen kann oder sich an dem ‚Geh-sofort-auf-deinen-Feind-los-und-bring-ihn-für-immer-zum-schweigen'-Spiel beteiligt, wird er von der neben ihm sitzenden Samantha Carter abgelenkt. „Sagen sie, wären sie zu einem Experiment bereit?" Dabei betrachtet sie fasziniert das Vampirgesicht.

Nick verwandelt sich wieder zurück und wendet sich ihr mit seinem menschlichen Äußeren zu. „Wie?"

Sam steht auf und nimmt den Untoten beim Arm. „Also wir könnten...ich meine es gibt inzwischen erstaunliche Möglichkeiten..." erklärt sie ihm, während sie ihn in Richtung einer der unsichtbaren Türen zieht.

Nick hört ihr aufmerksam zu, nickt, stellt ab und an eine Frage und wirkt immer begeisterter, bis die beiden durch die Tür verschwunden sind.

„Nicolas..." meint LaCroix nur verächtlich. „Versucht ständig der Menschheit zu helfen."

„Wohl eher unsere Carter." hält Colonel Jack O'Neill dagegen. „Die geborene Wissenschaftlerin...muß alles und jeden erforschen." Daniel nickt nur grinsend bei dieser Bemerkung.

„Wir sollten nun aber wirklich diese Verfolgungsjagd beenden, sonst geht diese Konferenz genauso den Bach hinunter, wie die erste." wirft Janeway da ein. Sie steht auf und will sich den immer noch um den Tisch Rasenden in den Weg stellen, aber sie hat nicht damit gerechnet, daß sich Legolas schon aufgemacht hat, seinem Freund zu helfen und Methos eine eigene Vorstellung der Lösung dieses Problems hat.

Der älteste der Unsterblichen verdünnisiert sich nämlich einfach durch eine der unsichtbaren Türen.

Als Kronos ihm hinterherzuspringen versucht wird er von dem Elben aufgehalten, der sich ihm mit einem gekonnten Hechtsprung zwischen die Beine wirft.

Nachdem die beiden sich gleich wieder hektisch aus ihrem Knäuel aus Gliedern befreit haben, geht der fiese Unterbliche schließlich auf den Mann los, der ihn aufgehalten hat. „Du blonder spitzohriger Hund, was fällt dir ein." schreit er wütend und hebt das Schwert.

Brummelnd flucht der Elb „Warum habe ich heute nur meine Waffen zuhause gelassen???" und entfernt sich so schnell er kann von dem Berserker namens Kronos.

Nun reißt auch der normalerweise friedliebenden Gabriele der Geduldsfaden. Sie springt auf, um ihrem Freund zu helfen und läßt Kronos' Hinterkopf mit ihrem Amazonenstab Bekanntschaft machen. Dieser ignoriert das schmerzliche Pochen jedoch und verfolgt weiterhin den Grund dafür, daß er den Methosklon nicht erwischen konnte.

So verschwinden - Legolas voran, gefolgt von Kronos und die wehrhafte Gabriele hinterher - noch drei Personen aus dem Konferenzraum.

Nach den aufreibenden Ereignissen ist der Captain der Voyager gerade dabei wieder Platz zu nehmen, als von fern eine Stimme zu vernehmen ist. Diese flötet gut vernehmlich – daß sie versucht lautes Lachen dabei zu unterdrücken ist eindeutig heraushörbar – eine klare Aufforderung. „Kathy, Chakotaylein....wir hätten ein wenig Arbeit für euch..."

Die beiden Sternenflottenoffiziere wissen genau, was die Stimme für Absichten hat und laufen schon wieder rot an.

Giles überhört und übersieht das ganze gentlemanlike, während Zo'or nur seine übliche Ignoranz zur Schau stellt und die beiden Mitglieder von SG-1 verwirrt zusehen, wie Janeway und ihr Offizier langsam, mit geplagtem Gesichtsausdruck, aufstehen.

Mit einem letzten verärgerten Blick auf den sich in einem Lachanfall windenden und halb über dem Tisch liegenden LaCroix verlassen sie den Raum.

Da steht auch der Synodenführer auf. Er zeigt mit einer fahrigen Geste auf die 9 leeren Stühle und meint hochnäsig. „Da hierbei nichts herauszukommen scheint, werde ich mich jetzt wieder meiner Arbeit widmen und weiter menschliche Städte meiner Herrschaft unterwerfen." Er beugt seinen Oberkörper leicht nach vorne und nach dem Gruß „Auf Nimmerwiedersehen." verläßt er ebenfalls die Konferenz.

Der letzte anwesende Vampir sieht ihm – immer noch lachend – nach und verabschiedet sich ebenfalls. „Er hat eigentlich recht. Ein paar Menschen warten darauf von mir ausgesaugt zu werden." Ohne Abschied macht er sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Giles blickt deprimiert zu den anderen beiden Konferenzteilnehmern, die noch übrig geblieben sind. „Und ich dachte wir finden heute eine Lösung..."

Mitleidig meint Daniel zu ihm „Es gibt bestimmt einen Weg, wie wir der vielen verrückten Autoren oder eher Autorinnen Herr werden."

„Jawohl, da haben Sie völlig recht." bestätigt ihm sein Kommandant. „Vielleicht könnten wir ja per eMail in Kontakt bleiben und wenigstens so unsere Ideen austauschen?" schlägt er dann noch vor.

Der Besitzer der Magic Box nickt freudig. „Eine wirklich gute Idee."

Nachdem niemand mehr einen Vorschlag bringt, tauschen die drei ihre Mail-Adressen, verabschieden sich noch in aller Form und verlassen als Letzte den Raum.

Da erscheinen wieder die beiden Qs.

„Ich hab's dir doch gesagt mein Sohn, das geht niemals gut. Sie konnten sich sogar weniger auf das Thema konzentrieren als beim letzten Mal. Sie sind sich diesmal sogar wirklich an die Gurgel gegangen." meint der Ältere.

„Ja, ja, schon.....Aber sie haben wenigstens einen Ansatz gefunden." quengelt der Jüngere.

„Emails???" der alte Q zieht die Brauen nach oben.

Sein Sohn nickt, um wenigstens ein Argument zu haben.

„Dann sehen wir eben mal, was draus wird." geht Q auf seinen Sohn ein, um diesen nicht völlig zu enttäuschen. „Aber den Raum brauchen wir wohl nicht mehr. Oder willst du noch eine Konferenz abhalten?"

Der Jüngere der beiden seufzt schwer. „Ja Vater, den Raum benötigen wir nicht mehr. Es artet wirklich zu sehr aus, wenn wir so viele Charaktere zusammenstecken."

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielt die Lippen des älteren Q, als er mit den Fingern schnippt und der Raum beginnt sich aufzulösen. Bevor er völlig aufhört zu existieren, bringen sich die Initiatoren der Veranstaltung ebenfalls in Sicherheit.

Natürlich nicht, ohne sich vorher darauf zu einigen, weiterhin zu beobachten, was sich außerhalb ihrer arrangierten Ereignisse im Zusammenhang mit dem Thema noch abspielen wird.

Ende


End file.
